darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Autobot Bboard 2011
Refueling point! Tue Nov 25 Discordia Can be found in the Barracks of Iacon City! There are other IC points out there, but this is the only coded one for now! Skirmish Report Sun Dec 14 Lonestar I took Shark out on orders to check out a Decepticon refinery and mebbe cause them a few problems. Well, they were better prepared than we thought they'd be. They caught us, and Shark stepped out to try and lure them so I could get them from the side. Their Guardian though was there and didn’t fall for it, so we started a good shoot-out with the Guardian. He chased us off but we busted his armor up some... so it wasn't a total loss. It’s a good setup though. I've downloaded the information we collected for the tactical boys to figure out. Lonestar out. Guard Station Report Sat Feb 07 Whisperwind Whisperwind appears on screen, looking a bit tired but still his usual calm self. "After completing Iacon guard-duty, I have a few recent developments to report. I will begin with the news that Firesong has been rescued from Decepticon captivity. According to reports gained over the past cycle, it appears that Omega Supreme attacked the prison facility in retaliation for the attack on Crystal City many cycles ago. In the ensuing chaos, it is not certain how he escaped their custody--whether under his power or others'--but it is confirmed that he was brought back to Iacon in emergency stasis-lock. He is currently in the medical bay undergoing repairs, so I do believe any visitation would be under Jade's decision." Slight shuffling of data pads. "There is also a separate, but no less important, matter I must also address. Jazz has been declared MIA after not reporting in on his assigned times. He was sent to investigate Decepticon activity in areas surrounding Autobot territories, but may have followed leads into Decepticon-held territory. If anyone has any information on his recent or current whereabouts, they are asked to contact myself or Optimus Prime immediately." He releases an exhale from his ventilation systems as he sets aside the data pads. "That covers everything brought to my attention as of late on my guard-shift. And now, I need to recharge. My luck to whoever has next shift, and I hope it isn't quite as eventful as mine." He grins before the report ends. Clap Traps Mon Feb 16 Trailbreaker Just a general headlights up, be careful poking about corners or doing maintenance work near sewer grates or circulation ducts. A bunch of turbo rat traps have been set out at various such strategic places in Iacon to try and curb the little rodent invasion that's been creeping in. So don't go poking your fingers in unusual devices! Or sticking them on other people's faceplates. It's only funny until someone looses an optic! PS: Red Alert was provided with a map to locations so he doesn't fry a circuit and mistake them for bombs or something. PPS: Stay away from Wheeljack's lab. He mentioned trying to build a bigger trap for roboraptors.... Astronomy lab attacked! Thu Apr 09 Crackshot News leaks in from the underground that the Decepticons STARSCREAM and SKYSTALKER had led an attack on one of the underground astronomy labs working to identify nearby sources of energy and danger. The survivors had just now arrived, all relatively intact save one, who the reports say, remained behind to delay the Decepticons following those who fled the compound. They do not know yet if he's lived or not. Mandatory Medical Inspections. Fri Apr 17 Bundle An order has gone out from the Autobot brass. ALL mechs are to present themselves for medical evaluation in the next three days. Any mechs exhibiting signs of the disease currently working its way through Cybertron will be quarantined until such time as a cure has been affected. NO EXCEPTIONS. Bad News From Crystal City Sun May 03 Crackshot Sky Lynx took me to Crystal City the other day... and the disease that Bundle is working on has struck their guardian. I have not told anyone of this, nor has Sky Lynx of course so that the Decepticons do not take advantage of this. They also gave me a sealed sample which is now in decontamination in the laboratory for Bundle. Cubicron Fri May 08 Ironhide Ironhide here. I'm gettin' reports of increased criminal activity in the city of Cubricon and its surroundin' territories. Now, I know Cubricon's always crawlin' with gangsters, but lately they've been steppin' up their efforts. They could present a problem for Autobot security, so I'm issuin' an official advisory. If you have to go to Cubicron, try to bring a buddy in with you. An' for Cybertron's sake stay together, 'cause splittin' up defeats the whole purpose of the buddy system. If you do gotta go there alone, stick to the main streets an' public places. I ain't in the mood for no rescue missions. An' remember, don't take no energon from strangers. That's all, everybody. Stay safe out there. Autobot Military Update Sun Jun 21 Prowl Fellow Autobots. Many of you may have heard that Ironhide was gravely injured in the line of duty. Indications are that despite his heroic nature, Ironhide's condition will prevent him from continuing with his normal duties in the immediate future. I recommend that while Ironhide is making a recovery, his military and security duties are temporarily assigned to myself and his work in Cubicron is taken over by Jazz. Prowl out. Prime Returns Mon Jun 22 Optimus Prime My friends, I am most dismayed to learn about the events leading to Ironhide's injuries. Because of this, I have decided to cut my goodwill mission short and return here to Iacon to resume the war effort. I fully support the recommendations made by Prowl regarding the division of Ironhide's duties and order them to be implemented immediately. As for Ironhide, he will be given a much needed rest. Sorry Ironhide, old friend, but you need it. It is my understanding that Iacon has remained safe and without incident during my absence. To that we owe Ultra Magnus a debt of gratitude. He is hereby relieved of military command and may return to his normal duties as governor of Iacon City. -Optimus Prime Permission Needed Mon Jul 06 Shark -No visual, just a audial message. It's being scrambled to hide the location of the individual- Shark here, I am doing something somewhere that I cannot reveal over this channel. So I need to talk to one of you higher ups face-to-face. Shark out. Strange being found Wed Jul 29 Crackshot While out on patrol I came across a crashed satellite. It was still sparking some and seemed of alien make. I've brought it to the science and medical lab for study so we can find out what this is, and if it is alive or not. It still seems to be reacting to things - it has various cameras and a large dish attached to it. I'll be attending to it until then. OOC - a new plot! see Discordia for details if you want in! The item is sitting in the med bay for now Open Geode Forest Sat Aug 15 Shark The medical staff in Iacon reported receiving a comatose Shark and a damaged Hot Rod after they went at it with Rogue and Obliviator. The area is now under Con control. OOC: Rank Structure Tue Dec 16 Optimus Prime Ok, guys, I've got a draft of the Autobot Rank Structure done and I'd like your input. http://www.hybridproductions.net/rpgstuff/warbegins/autobotranks.html Questions, comments, what have you, -please- @mail them to me. Optimus Prime Autobot Leader Decepticon Sighting Thu Jan 08 Lonestar "Firstly: Shark! yew got something to report?" "Secondly, The other day at the refugee camp, I came across a Decepticon who snuck in! He managed t'get a ration of Energon before I convinced him to leave. Said his name was Firesong, an' that he had defected. Be on the watch out for him. He's flame colored and mentioned he was attacked at the Ghost Town, and that Shark helped him escape." "Lonestar out!" Firesong Fri Jan 09 Shark Shark here. Sorry for the delay in this report, I was getting repairs. The mech you speak of was indeed assisted by yours truly as he was being triple teamed by the Cons. I can confirm that he has defected as I overheard the other Cons saying that Megatron wanted his head. Anyway, he said he owes me one and even tried to repair me. But that dreka femme called in her tetra jet squadron so we had to part ways. AAR: Open Geode Forest Tue Jan 13 Optimus Prime ((OOC: Sorry it's taken a couple days to get this posted.)) --Written Report-- Responding to a distress call from Bluestreak, Sky Lynx and I traveled to the Open Geode Forest to assist with Decepticon activity. When I arrived, I observed Megatron and Starscream engaging another unit, which appeared to be of Seeker model; there was also an injured Crys Guard. While Bluestreak moved the Guardsman out of danger, Sky Lynx and I engaged the Decepticons. Together, we were able to drive both Megatron and Starscream away. We returned to Bluestreak to see that the Seeker - Firesong - had done enough repairs to stabilize the Guardsman. Sky Lynx brought the group of us back to Iacon, whereupon those injured were brought to the med bay for further repairs. Firesong is a guest of Iacon until such time he wishes to leave, with a civilian clearance level. I expect all Autobots to respect this and to give him respect, as well. Protofire is also a guest of Iacon, and is to be seen back to Crystal City safely. The Open Geode Forest is, for now, under Autobot control. --End Report-- Optimus Prime Autobot Leader Re: Festival, & New Autobot Thu Jan 22 Optimus Prime --Holographic Report-- Optimus Prime stands before the viewer in standard military posture. "Autobots. With the Festival of Lights has returned to Crystal City, I am sure a great many of you are interested in attending. In lieu of this, I have decided to grant a leave to those who wish to attend, excluding essential personnel and those necessary to guard against at Decepticon attack. Volunteers will be accepted." A brief beat. "With this in mind, you are all still Autobots, and I expect your behavior to reflect this. I do not wish to hear any reports about disruptive behavior." Even in hologram, Optimus Prime can be foreboding. His doom-face passes. "I also have another announcement. The once-Decepticon Firesong has been accepted into Autobot ranks. While he once fought against us, now he fights with us, and us with him. "Remember, Autobots - our goal is an end to this war. In order to accomplish this, we must understand that the past cannot be reclaimed. It gives us a foundation to stand upon, but only in looking towards the future can we shape our peace, and restore Cybertron to what it once was. "Optimus Prime, out." --End Report-- Optimus Prime Autobot Leader Shark Mon Jan 26 Jade For refusing repairs, and for a bad attitude. Shark has been removed from active duty by the medical staff. He has been ordered to remain where he is, until further notice. Unusual Break-in Mon Feb 02 Trailbreaker --Voice Only-- Trailbreaker here. We had some strange unwanted company late last evening, in the form of a pack of roboraptors that somehow managed to get into the base. Scrappin' overgrown leaking lizards... Anyways, Lonestar and Bluestreak responded initially, while I was helping coordinate over the radio to get squads set to the nearby sectors and try and keep them contained. Didn't work so well, they smashed up a security door or something, because it wouldn't close. I got down there and used my force field to coral most of the critters outside, but a few had gotten in already -- Fortunately Blue and Loner showed up in click of time to cover my back. When what appeared to be the leader was downed, the others fled. Except for a few that managed to get by before we got there or something, or found another way in. Shark's still on detention in the med bay I guess, as he was there to help us clean up the rest of them. --Brief embarrassed pause-- .. Err, sorry about the mess outside from the trash containers. I need to get my brakes checked. Ehehe. At least the little 'slip' up didn't put us down in the 'dumps' for long! Trailbreaker, out. --End Message-- Report - Battle at cratered highway Fri Feb 13 Lonestar Text only: I was on a patrol when I came across a Cybertank causin' some troubles. I decided to give HIM some troubles instead, while radioing for backup as well - nobody responded, and the tank trounced me good. Hot Rod showed up while I hid until he could drive them both back and then get me home. Thanks Hot Rod. RE: Firesong Status Sun Feb 15 Firesong TO: Autobot Command FROM: Medical Droid 321 RE: Firesong Status The Repair Bay Drones, along with the Nano-Drones inside the Firesong Unit, have completed the repairs on the Armor, Hull, and Force field Units on Firesong. He can return to active duty. Darn Dirty Decepticons Mon Feb 16 Trailbreaker Was on a standard patrol of the area near the blown out old refinery; took a shift for one of the other security bots that wasn't up to the shot-up terrain due to having bad suspension issues. Hot Rod was also wandering about the area for some reason of his own. A couple of Decepticon fliers jumped on us for no real reason other than being there, seeing as the place doesn't have much left to it, forcing us to defend ourselves. We're pretty roughed up, but we sent one of them home smoking and the other with more buckles in his armor than steel-belted too... It was Megatron showing up, that, after a few warning shots both ways, we decided it wasn't worth fighting over and backed off. Leave it to ol' buckethead to ruin everyone's fun. Figuratively. Cons are getting a bit big for their brake shoes if they think they can just wander over and start shooting like that, over clocking their egos again. Someone with some bigger guns needs to beat that concept outta their nosecones. Trailbreaker, out. Iacon Infestation Wed Feb 25 Lonestar Lonestar here reporting' on the incident in Iacon. I was on station watch duty when suddenly everything went dark. After bringing the backups online, nothing was responding right! I went out to check for myself when the entire base exploded with rocket launching raptors. yeah, you heard right. I made it for the doorway quickly, trying to lead some out and help those along the way. Hot Rod helped some as we spotted Decepticons *spit* by the door. Soundwave and a few others. I tackled with a Seeker girl - no womech that one - and she got me good this time. Lucky shot. Sky Lynx showed up and it all kinda went blurry then. Right now, everyone is to report into IAHEX on level 1 for regrouping. Lonestar OUT. More Raptor Woes Mon Mar 02 Trailbreaker "I had to go retrieve Lonestar after he had a bad run-in with a pack of roboraptors, and the guy who actually TRANSFORMS into a towing craft was busy." He gives a bit of smirk, don't worry Hoist he's only kidding. "But there's still too many raptors around for me to get him through to Iacon or Iahex, so I took him down to Cubicron which was closer, and one of the locals patched him up for a small fee. He'll be back up and about soon enough." "We -really- need to do something about those things. Bad enough the Cons infested Iacon with the ones with the rocket launchers! But the attacks outside the city limits are getting more and more common too." New Volunteer Sat Mar 14 Valkyrie --Autobot spinny....no spinny....new face!-- Greetings, Autobots. I'm Valkyrie, one of the former honor guards of Crystal City. I have.....given up my post because of Megatron's constant attacks against Crystal City. Hence why I'm making this report, I'm joining your battle against Megatron and his petty attempts at personal glory. I hope to be a valuable asset to your team, Optimus. Valkyrie out. --SPINNY-- Rescue Lonestar Thu Mar 19 Shark --Autobot flippy then Shark's face-- Shark here, just received a transmission from Lonestar, after some tense moments with the computers I managed to triangulate his position and then got a coordinate confirmation. He seems to be in the Giant Ventilation Fan area. Coordinates are attached with this report. Let's get out the rescue gear and get our security guard out of there. Shark out. --Face fade, Autobot flippy-- IC Report Sun Mar 22 Firesong Lonestar has been recovered. It took me fighting Soundwave, Laserbeak, and Ravage off, but with the help of my force field and fire, I drove them back to Megatron, with their afts on fire. Lonestar is in Medical, and I leave it in their hands. Firesong Lonestar Sun Mar 22 Jade As of this time, repairs to Lonestar are beyond our ability. The damage to his systems is too great. He's been put into stasis until a future date, when parts or a new body can be acquired to bring him back on line. Lonestars' parts Mon Mar 23 Shark --Bot Flippy-- Shark here. I have secured Lonestar's parts and have personally delivered them to med bay. --Bot Flippy-- Distress Beacon! Sat Apr 04 Nannar A slightly garbled distress signal reaches Iacon... "This is Cosmos! I was on out system patrol, looking for Energon... Was struck by a blast wave from a super nova! About to enter atmosphere of planet Alpha-3-6-Sigma... Propulsion is down, planet appears to be aquatic, no land masses! I'm going to sink!" The signal cuts out suddenly. Cosmos Rescued Thu Apr 09 Shark Shark here reporting that Bundle, Metro-X, Hot Rod and myself took a shuttle with a few others to where the beacon for Cosmos was located. He was indeed on a aquatic planet. I dove down and discovered a city. Some recordings were made of the local dialect for you linguists. With Bundle and Metro-X's assistance, Cosmos was brought out of the depths and we returned home with no issues. Shark out. Incident Report Mon Apr 13 Crackshot --text only-- I've recovered enough to make a report about the attack on our Astronomy lab on the second level. The Decepticons struck without notice, and our guards and we were quickly overpowered and pinned. After a long battle where neither side gained any ground, and we were forced to retreat. The hardest part was... deciding who would remain behind. Our guards were all damaged, so we who were still whole drew straws. I drew the shortest. Before I went out to face the Decepticons, we altered one of our star-viewing oculars that allow three-sixty degree vision of one's surroundings, into a kin dof 'battle ocular'. It worked... very well. Starscream and another one Skystalker were there... it was the hardest thing I had ever done, but I shot them, both at the same time. They couldn’t flank me with the visor, and though they left me for dead for Bundle to pick me up later (Thanks bundle), the others got out alive, and I'm grateful for that. I'm working now to repair the ocular, but its slow coming and some things won’t work anymore. I'll keep you all updated. Crackshot Disease on Cybertron Fri Apr 17 Bundle As the mystery disease works its way through the inhabitants of Cybertron, patterns are emerging. It is, unfortunately but perhaps predictably, affecting those in less than ideal living situations first and worst. Many medics are at wit's end to discover cause or cure. But from Iacon comes word that a group of medics, both Autobot and Independent, are working together to discover cause, cure, and future preventative. Let's just hope they get it figured out before the disease spreads too much further. What's goin' down Mon May 04 Jazz --Black screen, then flickers on with Jazz sitting at the desk, feet propped up, spinning a data-pen, and listening to dance music in the background.-- "Yo bots, what's happin'? I realized no one has been keepin' up with the postin' and I got kinda stuck in tha medical for a few Orbital Cycles. So let me try and tell ya mechs, and of course femmes, on what's been on tha up and on tha down." Jazz then places the pen down as he sits up, his visor flickering. "Like, five orbital cycles ago, The Decepticons went after one of our bases out there further out. We arrived on tha scene and had a little trouble. I think we won the battle, but tha base was badly damaged." The white and black mech shook his head, "Thankfully, none in tha base were killed, and gotta get some applause ta 'Shot. He did a great job in tha battle for a new-comer ta our ranks. Picked up tha load when it needed to be done, so props to ya, mech!" Jazz then gives a thumbs up to the camera. Jazz then taps the side of his helm in thought, "Last Orbital Cycle, Shark had a run in with one of the Runa'bros. Ain't sure how tha went down, but I did send Ironhide down there to Cubicron ta give a hand. So look for a report on tha'.." He pauses and fake coughs in his hand, muttering, 'I hope..' His visor flickers again as he thinks, "Beyond this, ain't much goin' down. Guess we are still workin' on a cure on tha' virus, but I ain't tha one to know on tha' one." Jazz says with a shrug and a hrm look, "Sorry mechs." "Beyond all this," Jazz then picks up the pen and points it at the camera, "I ain't got nothin' more ta cover. So I hope tha' keeps all of ya in tha know!" --The Camera goes offline and the screen goes black.-- Runamuck Run In Mon May 04 Shark "Shark here, reporting from med bay. Nearly fully healed thanks to this automated doc, but I tell you what it doesn't have the charms of Bundle or Lifeline. Anyway, I went down to Cubricon since Jazz noticed some activity and I ran into Runamuck chasing one of the civilians down there. Suffice it to say I did my upmost best while the civilian beat it to safety. Ironhide arrived in time to help assist me sending Runamuck home." A soft cough and as the feed begins to cut off you hear a muttered, "Force field, got to get me one of those." Down Down Below Fri May 08 Jazz Camera turns on with Jazz seeming to be testing his shoulder joint, before looking over to the Camera at last. "Yo Mechs!" He smirks, "And femmes of course," Jazz then leans in and sighs softly, "So Like, Had a bit of fun while all of ya'll were either on Guard duty or restin' in ya'lls recharge chamber. Ran into Starscream and one of his fly-mechs. Then we all went down, not very friendly like either, down the Dark abyss. Let me tell ya somethin', it ain't nice down there." Jazz then leans back in his chair and rests his hands behind his black helm, visor flickering gently for a moment. "We fought, they escaped, and we all had ta deal with a big bad monster. Ain't sure wha' it is, but it ran off-- so hopefully they dun decide ta come ta tha surface anytime soon. Bad enough we had those RoboRaptors runnin' around. Dun need know mechanoid, upright standin', mutts either. Point is, I'm ok!" Gives a thumb up to the camera. "Lifeline, a femme down in Cubicron patched me up." Jazz then looks off to the side before he rests his arms on his desk, "As far has tha' monster goes, if details are needed, I'll post em, but I doubt it ever come up-- and Bundle," He does a half nervous smile, "Sorry ta tell ya thing, mech-- but I think Lifeline is gonna bill ya, so-- just pass tha' my way and I'll handle tha charges, ok?" "Jazz out!" The black and white mech gives a half-hearty salute. Camera Goes offline and screen goes black. Fuel Strikes Tue May 26 Ultra Magnus Autobot Sigil Ultra Magnus appears on screen, looking a touch distracted as he sorts through data chips. "My fellow Autobots, it would seem that recon shows an overwhelming supply of energon in the hands of the Decepticons. With our own middling supplies, it threatens our capability to fight out the war while they languish in luxury." he takes a moment to move something, "Ergo, I am making it a point that infiltration, recon, and covert operation teams begin operations with regular infantry, and heavy infantry units, to begin strikes to either taint, steal, or destroy their energon reserves. And while I dread the first and last options, if they are necessary, we must make sacrifices so that all can be free." Another moment is spent gathering his thoughts. "Jazz, you are our primary strike force commander for this, assemble executive officers and put together teams for these operations. If necessary, call in outside units should the need arise, but insure by all precautions that those you take on are trustworthy to the Autobots, the last thing we need is a leak of this getting into the hands of Soundwave, or Megatron. Magnus out." Autobot Spinny Information-Gathering Wed Jun 10 Prowl A recording starts, seemingly of Prowl giving a brief speech. The background is recognizable as the Iacon War Room and a group of Autobots who are only visible from the neck up and from behind - but they're also shadowed so you can't make out which individual Autobots are in the room with him. "For those of you who don't know me, this is Analyst Prowl. Per Ultra Magnus' orders, I am asking for Autobot volunteers to make contact with Neutrals, Decepticons and members of other organizations here on Cybertron in an effort to gather more data on the situation. I would prefer Autobots who are not yet well-known or those who can disguise themselves so as not to be recognizable as Autobots. I know this is a dangerous task and it's one that I myself will be undertaking." "The objective of this two-week effort is to gather information on Decepticon activities with regards to energon collection and storage all without being identified as an Autobot. We have reason to believe that responses will be different than those given to known Autobots. We are to avoid conflict at all costs except in defense of self or others." "If there are any questions, please contact me." Reporting in from Cubicron Thu Jun 18 Jazz - Screen flickers on, a bit staticy however - Jazz is leaning on a counter looking at the cam, looks like Whisperwind is behind him. "Jazz here, reportin' from Cubicron. Sorry if I ain't gettin a good signal out and it’s a bit dark. We kinda made a minor fort down in tha lower section doin' some research." Jazz then pauses and his blue visor flickers, "And dun worry bots, I'm use to diggin' around down here. Its old turf for me anyhow. I'll see if I can get some more con info along with maybe some info on some energy sources. Jazz out." - Screen flickers and then goes black - Cubicron & Ironhide Update Sun Jun 21 Prowl The reports are true, Ironhide was struck down by an assassin's surprise attack during a law enforcement mission in Cubicron. What the reports don't mention is that I was also present, and that...well, there's no easy way for me to say this, but I failed in my responsibility of backing him up. I have learned from this experience that operations are actually much different in the field than in mission planning, and even a detailed plan based on calculation of available data and most-likely scenarios is not sufficient to ensure mission success. I only wish this lesson didn't come at Ironhide's expense. If there is any good news in all of this, it is that Ironhide survived the attempt on his life and will make a recovery, although this may take quite some time. On another note, I have begun tuning my battle computer to better tie in data from my sensors. I estimate that I should now be able to track up to 45 moving targets simultaneously and calculate a proper response to each. And while such an ability -may- have helped me to prevent Ironhide's injury had I been capable of such, I will not rest. I will continue to enhance my battle computer in any way that I am able. Prowl, out. Current Affairs Mon Jun 22 Optimus Prime Ultra Magnus, you are off the hook. I know you hate having to run military affairs. You may return to your civic duties in Iacon. Prowl, in addition to your normal duties, you are acting security chief. Just be sure not to overextend yourself. And don't beat yourself up over what happened to Ironhide. He would have been in the same situation regardless of your actions. I've looked over the reports and see very little that you could have done to prevent it. Jazz, report to me at your earliest convenience regarding your situation in Cubicron. I want to know what's happening down there. If you can continue to pursue Ironhide's plans, do so, but do not let any personal feelings about Ironhide's injury get in the way of our long-term goals. We need to approach this with a level head. Acting rashly will only serve to aggravate the situation. Sky Lynx, you are the only Autobot capable of sustained flight. I'll be very interested to know what you have learned from above Cybertron. Ratchet, we need Ironhide at one hundred percent before we can have him return to active duty. You will be personally responsible for his rehabilitation once he is returned to Iacon. He will not be allowed to return to his post until you deem him ready. Ironhide... get some rest. I know you won't be happy about this, but I have changed the security codes on your office while you are off duty. We want you back at full strength. Consider this a vacation. Wheeljack, continue your top secret project. You and I both know the importance of your success on this matter. I don't think I need to say anything more regarding this. Everyone else, report to your branch commanders for further instructions. Galagatron Tue Jun 30 Optimus Prime My fellow Autobots, The Decepticon renegade known as Galagatron has requested to join our ranks. This is somewhat surprising to me as he has been known to be a Decepticon hardliner until recently, when he apparently fell out of Megatron's favor and was ejected from the Decepticon army. I have spoken to him on two separate occasions and have mixed feelings regarding his admittance. On one hand, he seems eager to do battle with those who have spurned him, especially Megatron, to avenge his dismissal. On the other hand, I fear that his main motivation for joining our cause is just that: vengeance. I have seen little actual interest in our cause from Galagatron; instead, this appears to be a personal quest for retribution. And, of course, there is always the lingering suspicion that surrounds any would-be Decepticon refugee: whether there remains any loyalty to their former cause. To call this a delicate situation is an understatement. We as Autobots pride ourselves on being champions of freedom and protectors of the innocent. Here we have a mech whose innocence is suspect at best, but has offered his services to us nonetheless. We must strike a careful balance between rendering aid and protecting our livelihoods. I ask for your input on this matter. There are those who know him more than others, and I am especially interested for your take on him. But since this situation will ultimately affect us all, I will take feedback from any Autobot into serious consideration. Consider the floor open for debate. Galagatron Tue Jun 30 Prowl Autobots, I've dealt with Galagatron several times, and I agree with Optimus Prime's assessment of the situation. Galagatron is no Autobot. And unfortunately he shows no interest in becoming one. There exists a small possibility that this will someday change. But all current information indicates that his beliefs simply don't align with the Autobot way. But his actions may aid the Autobot cause, so I recommend continuing to work with him. Unless necessary, we should not allow him access to sensitive Autobot information or facilities (and there is very little chance that this would ever be necessary). Also note that Cubicron has apparently removed our suggested restrictions on Galagatron - his weapons systems are functional once more and his flight systems have been reactivated. Prowl out. Regarding Galagatron Tue Jun 30 Jazz -Written only- Yo, Ok, Like Prowl, I've also been hanging around Galagatron. Yes he is a former Decepticon. Yes he wants to beat the living you-know-what out of Megatron, then again, who doesn't honestly? With that all said, once you get to know him, he can be a bit-- harsh, but he can also be rather useful. After all, don't look a gifted cyber-steed in the mouth. He might be what we need to get more of lead on the Decepticons. I also believe some time with us, could turn him around. After all, who are we to turn someone down without giving them at least one shot. Maybe we can place him under restrictions, but maybe while he is with us, he might start to stop being so.. vengeful and find other reasons to fight on as well. After all, life has an interesting way of turning stuff around on us. - Jazz Reporting In Tue Jun 30 Impulse << The 'Bot spinny appears, to be replaced by a dark blue and silver Autobot that looks vaguely like Blurr >> "Impulse, reporting for active duty. My recent indisposed nature aside, I'm ready to get back into the swing of things. Commander Prowl, if you need any help with security matters, consider me at your disposal. Otherwise, I'll be wherever anyone needs me." << Impulse disappears, replaced by the 'Bot spinny >> Crystal City Situation Wed Jul 01 Prowl Autobots I'm becoming concerned about the news coming from Crystal City. My sources tell me there has been an unauthorized Decepticon presence within the city. On top of that there are rumors of unusual behavior from the leader of Crystal City. I feel we need to gather information about current events to learn more. Based on available information, I believe that the Autobots Sky Lynx and Impulse will have a high probability of succeeding in this task. If you two are willing, please attempt to contact residents of Crystal City and learn anything you can about the current situation and events there. You can work together or on your own in this matter, or ask for help from any other available Autobots. But keep in mind that this task in no way is a covert effort. Please do anything you can to be open and straightforward with Crystal City. Do not employ subterfuge. Prowl out. Altercation in the Mercury Rapids Tue Jul 07 Crackshot -audio only- I was doing some volunteer scouting along the Mercury river to ascertain Decepticon Presence in the disputed area. I succeeded in it, there is very little to no presence there. The only Decepticon I saw during the twelve hour investigation was one mech, who I did not get the name of. He is a seeker of unusual size, colored in Silver and Red. He demanded my identification, and I tried to portray myself first as Runabout, in hopes of buying some time. It did not work and he approached me further. I told him I was already leaving, but he said I would leave in a body bag or prison cuffs. Before he could demand my surrender, I shot at him with my pistol - by the way, the three-sixty visor is working much better now with the directional indicators- and we scuffled some. He managed to break my armor down to nothing, demanding my surrender again after I had transformed. At that point, I heard reinforcements approaching, so shifted into rear and floored it. He was knocked off balance, and departed as other Autobots arrive. Thank you by the way! Crackshot out. Attacking Decepticons' Energon Lot Wed Jul 29 Jazz -Voice Recording- Yo, Jazz here. Hope ya mechs been have'in ya'll selves a good ol' time, however I've been pullin' some strings in tha' background and I'm lookin' for some people are well'in to come tag along with me. As some of ya'll know, tha Cons got themselves awhole heapin' of Energon and we are low on it. Tha' ain't gonna work, after all-- we can't have tha cons gettin' a bigger load then we go, ya checkin' with me? Anyhow, what I need is some mechs willin' ta do this. Its gonna be a bit of fightin', some espionage, and some sneakin'. I also imagine somewhere along tha lines, some explodin'. Now ya may wonder why we dun take back tha energon ta our base, simple reason... Tha cons could catch on fast and energon is explosive. Do ya want ya hands gettin' blown off? I didn't think so. Anyhow, those who are interested in this mission, radio me, send a data-transmission ta mah direct line((Ooc: @mail me)), or reply back here. Jazz over and out! Secret Mission Mon Aug 17 Shark Shark here. I'll be brief and vague here. Optimus, this report is in regards to that topic we discussed verbally. My contact gave me directions and I went in, got myself shot at for my trouble. If you want to talk about it in any detail, just let me know. Shark out. Minor Incident Jan 28 Hardpack ~fizzle bloop~ Hardpack, a new face to the report logs, appears on screen in this recording sitting on a table with minor armor repairs being performed on his shoulder. "A heads up. Out on a scrap scavenging tour I rolled up on a roadblock held by Decepticons. They were adamant about no one passing. Luckily for me I had help fending off the pair of Decepticons. Although I took far less damage, she caused far more. Good reflexes and optic-hand coordination on her." The view swivels to show Arcee on a slab being repaired. "So there it is. Roadblock east of the college campus and creaky fields is actively held and defended by 'Megatron law' enforcing Decepticons. Hardpack signing off." Success Thu Feb 25 Shark Shark here reporting about how things turned out last cycle on our little trap for the Cons. They thought they were so smart setting up a trap of their own, but we turned that around on them. We majorly damaged their new acquisition before it stumbled off after robobirds. Xaaron was badly damaged, as was Magnus. The rest of us got away with minor damage. Medics are busy fixing everyone. Hope that's enough detail for you all. Shark out. Energon Fri Feb 26 Optimus Prime Those within our military faction who is able to locate energon deposits and refuel our supplies, I have a project for you. I do not wish to request of our citizens to do this yet, but I want the deposits located around our area, including into areas that have yet to be claimed. I want a record of how much resources have. We will need after I get this information, then to put claim on them and replenish our own sources of energon. If we need too, then also carefully look into Decepticon held areas within our range. If they are sitting on a high deposit of energon, then we will look into reclaiming, or claiming it for our own. However, I want this to be the last option at this moment. Prime Out Energon Scouting Fri Feb 26 Shark Shark here. I made and exhaustive search of the planet and had to do some checking to make sure I had the ownership of each section noted right. This list should be correct. Disputed areas: 0.1.0 Rusty Scrapyard, 0.6.0 Caustic Riverways, 1.1.0 Old Airport, 2.1.0 Cloverleaf Bypass, 3.2.0 Construction Site, 5.2.0 Great Racetracks, 5.4.0 Glade in the Forest, 7.2.0 Sinkhole, 8.2.0 Collapsing Countryside, 5.0.0 Corroded Hills, and 7.0.0 Road Blockade. Con Held Areas - 0.2.0 Giant Graveyard, 0.3.0 Flight Plains, 1.4.0 Ghost Town, 1.6.0 Acid-Carved Buttes, 3.5.0 Switchback Mountain, 4.3.0 Bypass, 5.5.0 Mercury Rapids, 5.6.0 Western Rad Zone, 6.6.0 Black Abyss, 7.3.0 Spire of Victory, 7.5.0 Ancient Starport, 7.6.0 Eastern Rad Zone, 8.1.0 Roadblock, 8.4.0 Abandoned Strip Mine, and 8.5.0 Cybertronian Freeway. Shark out. Science Reenergized! Sat Feb 27 Crackshot With Primes' approval, a new science and research project has been announced. With the successful reviving of an alien machine, it has been decided that the Autobots will attempt to return it to space so that it can someday go home. Calls have gone out for volunteers of space engineers and scientists to assist. Energon Mapping Sat Feb 27 Shark Shark here. This is the rest of the undisputed areas in the underground level areas - 0.1.1 Iron Workshops, 0.3.1 Blackout Residentials, 0.4.1 Cable Jungle, 2.4.1 Shredded Tunnels, 3.5.1 Radiation Road, 4.2.1 Giant Ventilation Fans, 4.4.1 Underground Volcanoes, 1.1.2 Polluted Bog, 3.1.2 Cooled Magma Chambers, 3.3.2 Irradiated Fuel Towers, 0.0.2 Sewage Treatment Plant, 1.0.2 Maintenance Garages, and 3.0.2 Acid Pools. Shark out. Tac Troubles Sun Feb 28 Shark Shark here. Sitting in repair bay getting fixed up. Ran afoul of Tac as he showed up in Cubricon while Crackshot and I were escorting Lifeline to Iacon with some sort of sensitive package for Bundle. Anyway, the merc wouldn't take a hint so I had to get nasty. Bought enough time for Lifeline to get to Iacon safely. Soon as I'm healed up and allowed back on duty, I'll see if I can get a reading on energon stores in the locations I found. Shark out. Parts and Disks Tue Mar 09 Perceptor Crackshot I and the other scientists have finalized the deciphering of the disks and placed the information about our world that we felt was appropriate for the level of technology that we have witnessed why retro-engineering the parts. The parts will be ready for you to pick up next cycle. Perceptor out. Skirmish in the forest Thu Mar 18 Hot Rod Hot Rod here, I was on my normal patrol of the glade forest and I was blindsided by some Decepticons. Starscream, Slipstream, Goa, and Rogue were apparently looking for territory to claim and they just happened to catch me all alone in the forest. But luckily for me Crackshot, Chains, and Shatterquake were in the area and they came to my aid. So together we managed to chaser the Decepticons back to Polyhex. We all took a pounding. Crackshot was injured the most, I had to carry him back to Iacon. I left him in the care of the medic droids in the Repair Station. Launch Successful! Wed Mar 24 Crackshot Crackshot happily reports that the broken robot that was found months ago has been launched through the generous donations of many in the Autobot and Neutral ranks! It hopefully is on its' way home now. Good Speed! Trypticon Search Wed Mar 24 Chains Shark and I made significant progress in tracking down Trypticon, but the Decepticons were already ahead of us. They found the site, and apparently reactivated him. With an opposition commander and multiple additional guns present, plus Trypticon, we elected to fall back and report. Energon Point Captured Sun Mar 28 Optimus Prime Information: Captured Point. Point Location: 0.1.0 Rusty Scrapyard Resource: Energon in location. Orders: Keep point ours. Obtained By: Optimus Prime and Magnum Signed by: Optimus Prime Report on the spire Thu Apr 01 Chains During the ceremony, the spire lit up and opened up. A lot of people went inside. There were three hallways with ancient Cybertronian lettering. Entering one chamber, I heard the following messages: One shall stand, one shall fall. An empty husk The key to time is in the hermit's hands. I got no idea what that means. Listening to the Decepticons around, I also overheard mention of something about a 'gestalt', and 'the creature is not the one it is named' Ironhide may have gotten more information than I did. More on the spire. Thu Apr 01 Ironhide Ironhide here. Even though we were in the same hall, we all seemed to get different messages. Here's what I got: Don't get on the shuttle. Hope is found away from home. Rumbling mountains can be killed with lasers. I was hopin' we'd be able to get a research crew down there, but the spire's sealed itself shut. Probably gonna have to wait for the next lunar event. And I ain't no astronomer so I don't know when that's gonna be. Guess we'll just have to go with what we got and see if we can piece somethin' together. All I know for sure is that the messages have somethin' to do with the future. Maybe we can get with the neutrals who entered the other passages an' see if they'll tell us what THEY saw. Megatron's Fury Sat Apr 10 Shark Shark here. Just escaped from Megatron's Fury with my shoulder shot up for my trouble. The Cons have Trypticon there, repairing him and got a guard on duty too. Going to get this shoulder fixed up. Shark out. Possible Contagion Thu Apr 22 Ratchet Ratchet here. Jazz has been in quarantine since he arrived here after a battle. His condition is definitely worsening. Anyone that was with him was put through decontamination procedures before being released. If you spot someone that experiences a sudden power drain, get them to a nearby medical bay immediately. I have called in Lifeline to look over the scanner findings on Jazz. I am still awaiting anything she figured out that I didn't spot. Ratchet out. Cure Found Sun Apr 25 Ratchet Ratchet here. Lifeline has assisted me in finding a cure for whatever infected Jazz. Using the crystals that came from the comet, we pulverized them into energon and administered the mixture orally. Jazz returned to normal. We are currently producing more and will make sure it gets distributed. A full report will be on your desk later this cycle Optimus. Ratchet out. Trypticon Mission Successful Sun May 02 Shark Shark here in Repair Bay. Prime and I went out to Megatron's Fury to deal with the menace of the Decepticon's pet beast. They were ready for us, had set grenade traps with trip wires up. I took the brunt of one twice. I tangled with one of the grounders while Prime took on Starscream. That grounder was a scrappy one. Took all I could dish out and then some. Prime succeeded in getting close to the beast and put on three detonators. The first one failed to trigger, the other two succeeded and the beast fell. Both Prime and I took major damage. I suspect that the Cons did as well. Shark out. Massive Beast May 19 2010 Shark Shark here. I do apologize for the lateness of this report, the scientists wanted to double check that my scanners were recording accurately. Anyway, I ran into this massive beast. Actually it found me. But I digress. It seems to be some form of transorganic I've never seen before. The scientists are totally fascinated. It spoke perfect Cybertronian. It wanted to know if I was palatable. We didn't talk too long, but it seems intent on eating something.. possibly some of us if we are not on guard for it. The scientists should have the scan results to you soon Prime, then maybe we can try to cope with this thing before it decides to make lunch out of someone. Shark out. Refugee Camp May 30 2010 Shark Shark here. Reporting in from the refugee camp near Iacon. I have stepped up my patrols around this area as a precaution seeing as there is a large predator about that could attack the area if it so wished to do so. I'll be camping out here as well, just to keep an optic on things and perhaps earn a little respect from the locals. Shark out. Regarding The Darkness Jun 03 2010 Optimus Prime Subject:Regarding The Darkness To: Enginnering and Medical Personal From: Optimus Prime I need to speak with all of you in a meeting assembly. Though a cure was located for the viral disease that has pleaged several, I was given information stating that this cure will not be enough and was also given information of how this can be delt with. I have not requested this meeting till now due to questioning how true this information may be, however if it is true, then by every cycle that passes is only bring us closer to the destruction of which I was warned. I will go into more details at the meeting. Please inform me when you all can be gathered. Signed: Optimus Prime Feral Cybertronian? Jun 11 2010 Hyperblast This is Hyperblast. I was taking advantage of a lull in Decepticon air activity to perform an investigation on the cratered highways when I was attacked by a feral beast, which surprised me by transforming to a robot mode and firing a volley of longbow shots at me before we reached an impasse. Upon conversation with and observation of the beast-moded transformer, I concluded that she was destitute and in need of fuel. I offered her one and a half of my rations, which seemed to calm her feral tendencies significantly, before leaving her to her own devices. This Cybertronian spoke perfectly in both its modes, and seemed to take particular offense to being called a 'transorganic'. I cannot say with confidence whether she is or is not an agent of the Decepticons. Based on my analysis into recent reports, I suspect there may be some relation to the transorganic Shark encountered. I would like to speak with him. Hyperblast out. Camp Ground Incident Jun 17 2010 Shark Text only: Magnum and I went to the camp grounds to see if we could find the beast femme out there, and we indeed to find her. But so did the Decepticons. We both tried to talk to her. The Cons attacked us both. She attacked me. We departed due to my severe neck wound. Logging out now, medics are about to work on me. Distress Signal Jun 22 2010 Hammerstrike Occasional static had occasionally been heard over the Autobot broadband. However, finally a broken transmission makes it through. The message is garbled and there is audio distortion. However, it is paired with a distress signal which is finally strong enough to be tracked to their coordinates. The source is coming from 2.0.2. or in that general vicinity. OOC: Reminder that the TP for the Search for Hammerstrike will be held this Wednesday, June the 23rd. Hammerstrike's Report Jun 25 2010 Hammerstrike The following report is in text. As per Ultra Magnus' request, I have compiled this report, detailing on how I came to be lost in a maze near the acid pools. I had just completed training in Iahex, but not properly sorted into rank and file when a friend and colleague, Redroll, had gone missing. Acting on impulse and concern I went searching, and lost his trail near the acid pools. I suspected foul play, but have absolutely no evidence to support this, and thus shall not reveal to whom my suspicions are directed. Feeling compelled to search for him within, I entered. I was soon lost and overtaken by the fumes. I do not know how long I was dormant until my systems kicked themselves back online, and I tried several times to send a distress signal. As I am here, making this report, it is clear that they finally got through. I am grateful for being retrieved and repaired.. Excusing my rash behavior, I am ready and willing to serve the Autobots. Hammerstrike Category:Bboards Category:Browse Category:Content